The Frog Prince
I made this story and i hope you like it! The Frog Prince I woke up to the sweet sound of birds as they greeted me on this special day. I was turning 8 and it seemed that the day was perfect! I got out of bed and put on my best outfit. I brushed out my long caramel hair and looked into my mirror. I looked good. I jogged downstairs filled to the brim with excitement! What would the decorations look like, what would my cake taste like and most of all what would I get for my birthday? These were questions I was dying to know! I finally got my answers when I entered the living room and I saw my family surrounded by perfect decorations, a fabulous strawberry cake and stacks and stacks of presents. The best part of all this was that everything was for me! “Happy birthday Nancy!” Everyone shouted. All I could think about was what was inside of those big extravagant gift boxes. I ran over to the first box and unwrapped it quickly. Inside was a rather unattractive doll. My family called this a present. I was about to say how much I hated it when I thought that maybe they were using these bad gifts as a joke and I would receive my real gifts at the end. I went over to the next one and opened it. There was an ugly blue sweater. What was going on and why were my gifts so bad. I continued to unwrap all my presents and I continued to be disappointed. Finally I reached the last gift. It was small and wrapped in a plain brown paper. I eyed it and was not especially looking forward to opening it since it’s outer packaging didn’t exactly promise anything good. I opened it and found that the outside was no better that the inside. All I saw was a stupid little stone figure of a frog wearing a crown. I eyed it unhappily. “That was mine when I was a little girl!” My mother said, “ It always gave special adventures.” Was my mom really trying to tell me that the frog was magic? Please, I wasn’t 7 anymore! “I hate everything! I can’t believe that you guys gave me this crap!” I screamed as I stormed of to my room. I sat in my room looking through my window at the sparkling stars. My birthday had been a complete fail. I didn’t get anything good or even anything adequate. The frog was the worst of all. It was so boring and childish. Did my family not recognize the fact that I was a big kid now? I scowled at the ugly frog. It scowled back. What? The frog blinked and continued to glare at me. I was now freaking out. I knew that stone frog’s couldn’t be alive. Was I going crazy? I stared into the frog’s blank eyes, which suddenly changed to be sparkling and full of life. The frog’s body seemed to be changing too; it’s dark stone froggy figure was transformed into a handsome young prince. I wanted to look away but the prince’s eyes were so beautiful, I couldn’t pull my gaze from them. I felt the room around me changing. The bright pink walls were fading and all my furniture was dissolving. I was no longer in my bedroom but sitting atop a cliff and looking onto a stunning palace and it’s people. The prince turned his gaze to me and introduced himself. “Salutations my fine maiden.” he charmed “I am Prince Herald of Gardenia.” I gawked at him with eyes as huge as saucers. I wanted to ask how this happened and where I was and what the heck is going on but all I could seem to say was “How?”. Prince Herald began to explain that he was stuck inside the frog statue ever since an evil princess kissed him on the lips and turned him into a frog and how since he was released from the statue he used some special magic to transport him home, but somehow I came with. “ I thought the princess kissed you and you became a prince not a frog!” I exclaimed. He then told me that the princess has changed the story a lot over the years and how he had been stuck in the frog statue ever since the princess kissed him. “All I needed was for someone to feel a really strong emotion toward me to change me back. Since you hated me I changed.” The prince beckoned me to follow him. I trudged along the mossy path looking at his discuinguished cloths and staring at the jeweled crown resting on his combed black hair. It appeared that we were headed toward the castle and I wondered what in the world the prince would want with me there. When I was finally standing in front of the elegant front doors of the princes palace I began to feel rather nervous. Who would be inside this place and what would they think of me? I got all my questions answered when I entered the grand Castle. Inside was something out of a fairy tale. There were golden pillars all through the hall and jewel encrusted statues that looked like they were worth at least a billion dollars. At the end of the hall there were two glorious thrones that were the color of blood. Sitting upon these extravagant chairs there were two beings, a man and a woman. Each Wore a Royal crown, Robes and terrified expressions. They seemed to be staring at the prince and I. “Mom! Dad! I missed you all so much!” The Prince Yelled as he sprinted toward the thrones. The king and queen’s expressions changed from terrified to horrified in a second. The prince went and hugged his parents, talking about how he disappeared and how he came to retune. He seemed to talk for ages until the conversation shifted to how many plans the prince had made. I was a bit confused by the plans part. What did Prince Herald mean by plans? The answer became clear when he started raving about how he had so much time to think while he was away and he stated that he realized that he was very underprivileged. “Just think about it. The T.V. in my room is only 66 inches wide, my bedroom is so ugly, and I never get anything that I want and most of all I did not get the private jet that I wanted for my last birthday.” The prince wined. I finally understood why his parents looked so scared of him. The prince was a babyish spoiled brat, and clearly the king and queens lives had been much easier without the Herald in them. The prince’s parents looked at the prince in a way that implied that they were about to argue, but at the last second they changed and quietly gave the prince permission to do what he wanted. The prince grabbed my arm violently and dragged me after him. We went up a huge marble staircase and walked through a hallway with lots of paintings on the walls until we reached a large wooden door. Herald thrust it open to reveal a stunning bedroom. He called this ugly? There was a platinum four-poster bed with many amazing emeralds and rubies covering the walls. There was a huge T.V. and comfortable lounge area. The prince scowled while scanning the room. “Since you are here, and since I am a prince, I order you to go make me a milkshake, a five cheese bean dip and an ice cream Sunday!” He boomed. I decided to do it. I went to the kitchen and prepared Heralds feast. I brought it up to him. He asked me to do another task, which I also completed. When I did more and more I started to get fed up. This time when he demanded that I give him a foot message I refused. “Look, you may be a prince but I have rights! I will not be ordered to do anything that I don’t want to do. You are selfish and you are super immature! Not only that but you are rich and very lucky to be a prince, but even so you still want more! I wish I had never met you!” I shirked. At the very moment I said that I realized that I was not too different from the prince. I didn’t appreciate what I had, I wanted more and I didn’t care about what I had just received. Had I really been that selfish? I felt horrible for the way I had treated my family. I had to apologies. I ran around frantically searching for some way to return to my home. I looked everywhere to see if I could get back but it was of no use. I was lost in the castle. I had many so many turns and random moves in my crazed state that I could no longer remember where I started. I continued to wander, search and brainstorm ways to get home, but I was unable to come up with any way to return home. I began to get sleepy and I eventually found a place to rest. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep. When I opened my eyes I was in my room. I sat up quickly and looked around my room. A wave of relief swept through me. I was home and I could apologize to my family! WAIT!!! I looked toward the windowsill when I had placed the frog prince and was shocked. The frog was gone, but in its place there was a note that read, “I still want that foot massage!” I laughed when I read it. I could hardly believe that I had been so selfish and stupid. I also could not believe that everything was real. Had I been dreaming? I was unable to say if I was. Maybe I had written that note when I was asleep! However, that still didn’t explain why the frog had disappeared. After a while of thinking I decided to leave the mystery alone. After all, some mysteries are better left unsolved. I trotted down the stairs and found my family eating their breakfast in the dining room. They looked at my with melancholy expression on their faces. “ Hi everyone.” I said while nervously staring at the ground. “I just wanted to say that I am sorry I was so mean and selfish and that I actually love all the gifts.” My families’ faces started to soften. They told me that it was okay and that they forgave me. I was satisfied and I had learned my lesson. Just as I was heading into the kitchen to get some breakfast I paused. “Bye the way mom, you were defiantly right about the frog. It certainly gave me quite the adventure.” We looked at each other with knowing smiles. The End Category:Sky's Pages Category:Fanfiction